AMX-002 Neue Ziel
The Neue Ziel (also called the AMA-X2 or AMX-002 Neue Ziel) is a Mobile Armor in the OVA Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. Combat Abilities The Neue Ziel was one of the most heavily armed Mobile Armors, equipped with multiple missile launchers, Mega Particle cannons, two detachable claw arms (plus four non-detachable ones), each mounting a mega particle gun and beam saber, and a set of anti-beam I-field generators. Armaments Mega particle cannons The Neue Ziel's most powerful weapon was a single mega cannon, which was mounted in the torso of the main body. Besides this cannon, nine additional mega particle guns were mounted accross the body of the armor. Four of these cannons were installed in the shoulders of the armor, while the other five were mounted in the tail binder. All these guns could be used to let down a rain of beam weapon fire on the enemy, capable of destroying a spaceship in a few seconds. Heavy claw arms A special weapon of the Neue Ziel was a set of two heavy claw arms. These arms were wire-guided and could perform attacks from different directions and then be retracted through the wire. Usually such a system could be only controlled by a Newtype, but the Neue Ziel was equipped with the new "half-control" system, allowing non-Newtypes to use these arms. Weapons wise, each arm mounted a single mega particle gun and a beam saber and was powerful enough to smash into the bridge of a spaceship. Sub arms Besides the two large claw arms, the mobile armor was equipped with four additional hidden sub-arms. These arms mounted the same armament as the claw arms (mega particle cannon/beam saber). Missile launchers The largest set of armament of the Neue Ziel were several missile launchers, which were mounted accross the body of the mobile armor. Four large launchers were mounted in the hip boost binders of the armor, each launcher carrying a five round magazine. The hip boost binders also mounted two 6-tube micromissile launchers, each tube carrying a ten round magazine. The last missile launcher was a 12-tube micromissile launcher, which could carry a ten round magazine per tube and was mounted in the tail binder of the armor. I-field barrier generators For defense, the Neue Ziel mounted four I-field barrier generators. Two of these generators were mounted in the shoulders of the armor, while the other two were located in the tail binder. Thanks to these generators, the Neue Ziel was provided with a 360 degree protection barrier against beam weapons. History Developed by Axis engineers under the direction of Haman Karn, the Neue Ziel was one of the most powerful mobile armors of its time. It was shipped out with the Axis Advanced Fleet when it departed for the Earth sphere in unofficial support of Admiral Aiguille Delaz and his fleet during Operation Stardust. When Delaz's right-hand man and One Year War Zeon ace, Lieutenant Commander Anavel Gato, visited the Axis Fleet, the Axis Fleet's Admiral transferred it to Gato as a gesture of goodwill. Gato accepted the MA, and would go on to single-handedly decimate several Earth Federation fleets. The Neue Ziel enabled Gato to clear the path for Operation Stardust in the final stages of heated battle, acing out the Federation's RX-78GP03D Gundam "Dendrobium Orchis". It, however, sustained heavy damage from the Federation's Solar System II (a superweapon), which Gato had earlier crippled, and was finally destroyed when Gato crashed, kamikaze-style, into one of the Federation's ''Salamis'' class cruisers. Variant AMX-002S Neue Ziel II External Links Neue Ziel on MAHQ